When the Chips are Down..
Middle Atlantic States New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Washington D.C., New Jersey, and Maryland consist of rolling farmland and woods, ancient, worn-down mountains, wide rivers, and verdant valleys. New York adds the largest city in the country, New York City, and the breathtaking Niagara Falls. Pennsylvania offers the steel center of Pittsburgh and the coal mines of the northeast along with the historic port city of Philadelphia. Delaware is the home of Du Pont chemical company, plus food processing and automobile assembly plants. Washington, D.C., capital of the U.S., displays world-famous monuments, buildings, and too much governmental spending. New Jersey contributes the drab city of Newark, the gambling of Atlantic City, and the New Jersey Turnpike. Maryland includes the polluted Chesapeake Bay and the major seaport city of Baltimore. A lone orange and brown F-16 rumbles over the skyline, headed for Atlantic City and New Jersey. <> the Seeker simpleton rasps over the Decepticon channel, dipping to the left and going in. Never before had he visited this gambling center described to him by Swindle, but they say there's a sucker born every minute. Imagine the look of surprise when the Decepticons show up, and steal everyone's winnings? Surely never a -more- clever idea has been thought up. Suddenly, a pigeon gets sucked in through Backfire's underside port exhaust. The small bird is rightly chewed up, leaving a trail of feathers and black acrid smoke in it's wake. <> The F-16 quickly loses altitude, descending towards New Jersey and his 'target'. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "It is I.. Backfire! Glory of the Empire and all that, requesting.. nay, demanding aerial forces in the area converge on my location!" Astrotrain says, "I'm clearly not drunk enough for this yet." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Mayday, mayday.. Unit Backfire going down! Mayday!!" Astrotrain says, "Holy moly." Windshear says, "What. is. that. noise? in the background, Backfire?" Astrotrain says, "Prayers DO get answered!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I uh.. incoming fire from our sworn enemies!" Windshear says, "Sounds kind of mucky for incomig fire -- reminds me of what that Bald Eagle sounded like when I sucked one up my left intake a few weeks back....Im nearby, hang on." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I shall hold them back comrade, they uh.. don't stand a chance!!" Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet is -- no, was, on a leasurely cruise around the US, with Hinder in tow, after coming back from the supply run they were both on with Soundwave, when he gets the mayday from Backfire. "Hinder." he rasps through a speaker on his instrument panel. "Pinpoint Backfires location, we are heading there." and as soon as she had the coordinates in he heads that way. Windshear replies dryly, "Im sure they dont..I will be there soon." Impudent Fool Backfire does his best to imitate the sounds of lasers, "Pewpewpew.. But hurry, they are many.. pewpewpew.. And I am but one!" Windshear burst out laughing and then fights to stop as fast as he started, "If you go down... it will for the glory of the Empire!.. remember that." Dirge says, "Backfire, stop hiding and engage the enemy." Hinder bobs her head at Windshear's words, and quickly enough zeroes in on Backfire's comm signal, relaying the coordinates to Windshear. "Losing altitude rapidly." So Loadout was in New Jersey. Yeah it's true. Since he came Earthside he's been making the rounds anywhere he can to get a proper look at this dustball. Going from city to city and checking out landmarks from there is one way to do it. Though it's not easy to get around when you don't have a fast vehicular altmode to help you out. Still, there are ways to improvise. Luckily the truck driver with the empty flatbed was willing to pick up a hitchiking Autobot for the sheer novelty of it, as well having a story to tell his kids when he got home. Still, it's a -little- bit of a blow to his pride to be laying back on the trailer, staring at the sky, passing cars in traffic as families and kids point and laugh. It's just because Loadout was laying down in this way that he's looking straight up and sees Backfire's 'mishap' involving the bird. "What in the world...?" Astrotrain siiiiips, "Nope, nope not quite drunk enough yet. Close though." Junk-Cycle is put-putting through the area when he sees the evil dirty-colored Decepticon head for a crash! "Uh-oh," he says, "Better make sure no civilians get crushed or set on fire." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet kicks in his afterburners and zeros in on Backfire's coordinates. As he closes in he sees a nasty black smoke trail, "Laser fire my aft," he rumbles and runs a scensor scan of the smoke, "Pew.. thats burnt organic. Haha *ahem* he sucked up something..." he attempts to get under Backfire and tough his top with the F16s underbelly gently to try and ease the Seeker down to the ground. "Shut that engine off, Backfire. Youve got bird all in your systems on that side.. nasty stuff." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I assure you Air Commander, I am doing nothing of the sort!" Windshear says, "Im at Backfire's location now...." Surgeon-General Hook says, "Air Commander Dirge, after all these years, Galvatron still surprises me." Loadout sits up on the trailer, having to weeble and wobble a bit to avoid being dumped off onto the highway zipping beneath him. The truck driver gets the hint and finally pulls over, offering a wave to the Autobot as he disembarks, then resuming his journey. Now at the side of the interstate, Loadout looks up into the sky, shielding his optic visor with one hand. He's not exactly familiar with the fighter designs that so many seekers have taken on lately, but he's VERY familiar with Windshear's design. That telltale Pyramid shape goes all the way back to the war that time forget that Loadout himself came out of. "This doesn't look good." he muses, keying in his radio. Cyclonus says, "Yours is not to question, only serve." Surgeon-General Hook says, "I didn't ask a question." Astrotrain says, "No worse than Air Commander Dreadwind. Or as I liked to refer to him, Commander Giggles." Windshear laughs at that one. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet chuckles, "Yes, Hinder, our /ex/ Air Commander was known as Commander Giggles -- his extreme ... come on you know hwo Dreadwind is.." he chuckles a bit more as he (hopefully) continues to help Backfire down in a way to prevent a crash. <> Backfire chorts out, regaining temporary aerial control and pulling away from the Cybertronian Seeker. Thinking on his feet.. or afterburners more likely, the simpleton Seeker scans the ground below for ANY sign of hostile signs. And either by the grace of Straxus or sheer dumb luck, Backfire spots.. an Autobot riding in the back of a flatbed? <> Backfire denotes, still losing altitude at a steady rate. Dropping down near the interstate, the Seeker transforms and touches ground near some Ma and Pop's dive bar. "Marking Autobot target on your HUD, Windshear." The F-16 Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal... BACKFIRE! When Windshear feels Backfire slide off his top and transform he does as ordered and scans the area for Autobots. And with a ping indeed picks on up. "What exactly are you doing here anyway, Backfire?" he asks as he brings hsi weapons on line and circles around to head toward the Autobot. Slag comes into the local airspace with all the grace of a flying brick. Just because Dinobots can fly doesn't make it something pretty. "Me Slag heard Deeptycons were trashing things here, so me Slag come to trash THEM!" he says defiantly, making sure he can be heard over the area. Nothing is within his weapons range yet, but that will change in mere moments as several pings come up on his threat monitor. Loadout is thankfully off the flatbed by now, and the drive is at least away from him and not a target either. Though with the cars going past on the interstate, some of them honking their horns at the Autobot (and thus oblivious to any danger) as they pass. And Loadout suddenly realizes he's been spotted, his optic visor pulsing in a 'blink' and immediately looking right, then left, as if for some sort of escape route. "Oooh this is not good. Not good at all..." He frets, leaping over the median and starting to dash....AWAY from the Decepticons! That's right, he's running! To his credit it's not that he has no concern for the humans, or that he's overly a coward. He just doesn't think of himself as a front line combatant, so he hasn't quite developed that 'in your face' heroic attitude that so many other Autobots pull out in an instant nowadays. Hinder watches the goings on from one of Windshear's displays. "He's going the wrong direction?" Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet notices the Autobot going the other way as well. "Maybe hes going for backup? Odd. Im not used to Autobots retreating before the fights even begun. Backfire?" "Eh?" Backfire vocally responds, stepping over the dive bar and peeking onto the interstate.. Loadout is turning tail and running away?? "Shoot the coward in the back!" the Seeker screams, slamming a fist on the topside of the interstate. The rumble felt throughout sends cars crashing into eachother and pratically halts traffic, whether his intention or not.. the Decepticons are causing quite a ruckus. Whipping around, Backfire attempts to locate one of the prestigious and bountiful casinos he'd heard about on the human history box. Slag sees the Decepticons and the fleeing Autobot. Choosing his LZ carefully, he lands just meters in front of Loadout. "Me Slag ask why you Autobot run?" Well now Backfire had to go and do something crazy. Like start openly endangering the humans. It's Loadout's first time in a situation like this, so he's not exactly accustomed to the fate of small creatures being tied into their actions as well, and he skids to a halt in a shower of sparks, peering back as he hears the crunching of vehicles and honking horns. He suddenly remembers witnessing a car accident in San Francisco just recently, and seeing firsthand just how fragile humans can be. "I...I..." He nearly jumps out of his chassis when Slag lands in front of him, before realizing the Dinobot is an ally. "Wha...I'm not a soldier!" he insists, though the tone in his voice doesn't make it clear as to who he's trying to convince. "I'm not equipped to fight Decepticons, I don't have the strength, or the skills. I don't..." Again he looks back. "But...I didn't know the small carbon life forms would be all around like this either. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet hears Backfire's order and sets his sights on the Autobot. He notices Slag then but that doesnt stop him as he moves the lasers slightly for a better shot and fires. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses Loadout with his Laser attack! Backfire continues his pacing, off towards a large building. "Trump Taj Mahal Casino, eh?" he wickedly grins, leaning down to peer into it's doorway. "Attention human lifeforms, if you value your lives.. you'll bring me the Casino's entire holdings for the night." It being a fightnight as well, you know they've got enough money to make this a formidable raid. "Do as I say, and there will be -no- need to levy your dwelling!" the Seeker finishes, pointing his arm-mounted rifle at the entrance. In a hurried rush, the Casino staff try to ease the customers while getting the Decepticon's 'ransom' in order. The Junkcycle speeds up to where Backfire is. "Oh no you don't," he says, "No holding up the casino. This isn't Oceans Eleven and you're certainly not George Clooney." Combat: Junk-Cycle misses Backfire with his This Is Not The Inter-NET! attack! Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Have you killed him yet?" Slag looks down at Loadout and pats him rather roughly on the shoulder. "Me Slag say you no worry. These even odds for Dinobots. You can practice being not a coward." he advances towards Decepticon, "Me Slag say you Deceptycons no take nothing of humans. You want something? Come take from Slag..if you can!" Windshear says, "No." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "WHAT?" Windshear says, "Thats what I said .. no." Loadout reacts to Windshear's shot at his back more by instinct than any sort of sixth sense. Ducking as he throws his arms over his head in a sort of sissified defensive stance, the close shave also knocking him down as he falls on his hands and knees. "Ungh!" Picking himself up, he crawls to one side to get clear, blinking again as he watches Slag striding forward, and reminding him about the human situation yet again. Getting to his feet, he vaults back -onto- the Interstate again so he can see what's going on with the other Decepticon, spotting the Junkion lunging into the fray as well. "Oh..." he states, mouth setting into a thin line, uncertainty in his form. "I'm -not- afraid..." He hisses through his clenched jaw. "I'm just...not...equipped for this. Or..." Combat: Loadout takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Impudent Fool Backfire says, "He's sooooooo small, just one laser blast would do him in!" Windshear chuckles, "He keeps running away - oh slag, its Slag..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I know it's slaggin' work, but keep at it Windshear! For the glory!!" Windshear says, "And what are you doing during this if I may ask, Backfire?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Raiding their storehouses, naturally!" Hinder says, "Detecting local human emergency communications signals...what's a casino? Why all the winnings? Are winnings shiny?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "YES! Windshear, eject Unit Hinder.. we need a distraction." Windshear says, "Casino.. gambling houses.. not /storehouses/... its games played with thier 'money', Hinder. I do believe its shiney -- eject Hinder?" Hinder just continues passenging and spectating unless Windshear sends her to do something else. At least she's learned to not step on his internal control panels. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet sees the Dinobot and pulls up then circles back around, "Hinder, Backfire wants me to let you out...." he says as he draws a bead on the Dinobot, "What do you want to do?" Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses Slag with his Laser attack! "Yes, quickly now.. on the double!" Backfire roars back at the employees, already shuffling out pallets of boxes. Then out of nowhere, the Junkion tries to ensnare him! "I think not, cur!" the Seeker shouts, rolling to the side and blasting off a couple shots. When the casino workers take pause to watch the firefight, Backfire chortles off once again. "DOUBLE TIME!!" Combat: Backfire strikes Junk-Cycle with his Return Fire! (Laser) attack! Slag moves out of the way of the laser blasts, and holds out a hand. It transforms into a boxy, ugly sort of weapon from which a missile streaks forth! "Me Slag say you Deceptycons suck on that!!" he chides, watching to see if the missile strikes home. Combat: Slag misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Missile Launcher attack! -5 Junk-Cycle drats as his net fails to nab the evil stupid seeker. He transforms in time to get hit by Backfire's laser. He does a half-gainer with a twist and lands on his back. "So you feel lucky, punk? Well, do ya?" He gets out his ball-and-chain and swings it, trying to nail Backfire with it. The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Combat: Sit-Com misses Backfire with his Ye Olde Ball and Chain attack! Loadout still frets over the whole thing. He's a medic! He's a doctor! He works in his safe little lab on Cybertron and the soldiers go out and do the fighting, and he just puts them back together. He sits behind his nice safe little wall and doesn't go out on the front lines! But of course that's a life, and on a Cybertron from a long, long time ago. And things have changed. TImes have changed. And deep down? He's still an Autobot at heart, and with all the shots going around and see the humans running for cover, it sets -something- off inside him, a sudden frown crossing his features as he proceeds to do something rash. Darting and weaving among the traffic of the interstate as quickly, and carefully, as he can, he leaps up behind the Junkion, just as he is transforming. "Quickly, give me your arm!" He shouts out in that 'Indulge me fast before i change my mind' sort of voice, and he does indeed grab Sit-Com's arm. A moment later, Loadout is transforming, arms snapping around Sit-Com's forearm, his body contorting to envelop it and elongating outwards. The transformation is lengthy, and complicated, but does exactly what it's meant to do. In the end, two things happen. One, Sit-Com's right arm has disappeared, now enveloped by the heavy cannon that has become a part of him, power generators coming online with a heavy whine, followed by the a special HUD that lights up Backfire with pretty green and blue targeting reticles. 5r And two? Loadout has just been introduced for the first time to what a Junkion is made out of, and currently has its arm INSIDE of him. "OH...is that rust and...and...oh I'm going to be ill." Loadout's arms lift above his head, parts lock together and his torso spins about as he transforms into an imposing looking heavy cannon. Combat: Loadout takes extra time to assist Sit-Com's next attack. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet does a quick wing over and evades the missile the Dinobot fired at him. Then swinging back around he opens fire on the dinobot again. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes Slag with his Laser attack! Hinder is torn. She REALLY wants to go see the shinies, but the last time she came across Backfire, he was NOT nice. So finally, she answers honestly like she always does. "I don't know." Windshear says, "What do you want Hinder to do, Backfire?" Backfire shuffles away from the ball and chain, thrusting into the air. Extending his arm out towards both opponents, the Seeker smirks just a little. "Fools, can you not see how useless this all is? Do not fight against the tide of change!" A bolt of superheated plasma streaks out from the Simpleton's palm, towards the combined might of his enemies. Combat: Backfire strikes Sit-Com with his Solar Assault Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Sit-Com's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Backfire misses Ion Assault Cannon with his Solar Assault Area attack! Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Be a Decepticon, geez! I'm getting tag teamed down here, and you two want to play twenty questions!!" "Happy to lend a helping, er, hand," Sit-Com says. As he is assisted by Loadout, he aims at Backfire with Loadout's weapn. "Here, have some extra ions! Part of this complete breakfast! Have Breakfast for lunch!" Combat: Sit-Com misses Backfire with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ionic Blast attack! Windshear says, "Hinder is one of Soundwave's creations. I take her safety seriously, Backfire." Ion Assault Cannon doesn't exactly have optics in this mode, though he certainly has sensors, and he reflexively shuts them down as the blinding attack goes off nearby, managing to avoid any of the aftereffects, but then again -he- isn't the one doing the aiming is he? He discharged with a heavy *WHOOOMP*, going dim a moment later, then slowly coming back online with another whining of internal generators on full overcharge. Unfortunately, it was a miss, and he gives a low grunt of disappointment. "Nngh, don't think I will ever get used to the power drain..." Combat: Ion Assault Cannon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Ugh, FINE. I'll do it myself, just keep the idiot busy!" Slag doesn't wince when the missile misses but is less than pleased it didn't strike. Even less happy when the Seeker pops him with a blast of lasers and causes him to grunt. He doubles up his efforts with his missile launcher, "Me Slag don't miss two times much!" he says, "Me Slag don't go easy with any tides, and I don't like change so Me Slag say you go home now!" Combat: Slag misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Missile Launcher attack! -2 Backfire cuts power to thrusters, to narrowly avoid the super charged Ion blast. It does manage to singe the side of his head though, smelting off the vents that are all too common on the flattop Seeker head. Thudding down to the ground, Backfire snatches up the three pallets of payout and throws them into his cockpit. "Hahahaha, fools. Ions are nothing, compared to the glory of the EMPIRE!" the Seeker spits out, coyly shying away from the Junk/Autobot gestalt thing. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet evades yet another missle from the Dinobot and banks back around to line up another shot at the Dinobot. "Backfire wants you down there for something. He wont say though. You think you will be ok?" he asks as he heads back toward Slag. "Give the word and I will swing by and let you out after I fire." Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes Slag with his Laser attack! Hinder considers and finally agrees. "Okay, Windy. Let me out and I'll...go look at the shinies or something." The missile launcher transforms back into the Dinobot's hand, and he withdraws an ugly blster-like weapon from a fold out holster on his side. "Me Slag say if missile no hit you, then maybe gun will!" he takes careful aim and squeezes the trigger with the jet in his sights! Combat: Slag misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Electron Blaster attack! Sit-Com frowns as his shot goes wide. "That's a big boom!" he exclaims. He tries to steady his arm and aims at Backfire again. "I'm goona getcha with the Kodak Twist!" Combat: Sit-Com misses Backfire with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ionic Blast attack! -5 Ion Assault Cannon has just had a first new combat experience for himself right in the here and now! Getting really...REALLY irritated at a Decepticon that's spouting off at him and Sit-Com. It's bad enough he's here where he can get shot at, it's bad enough he's got a Junkion arm pushed inside his innards (seriously he's gonna be scrubbing himself out for HOURS after this), and now the Decepticon is mocking them! "Grrrr..." He mutters in an uncharacteristic fraying of his temper. A lower yield *WHOMP* issues out as he fires out again under the Junkion's attentions. Again the cooling units hiss and emit steam as they regulate his temperature. And again Loadout tries to concenrate, a thin red beam emitting outwards and focusing on Backfire as he starts feeding back computer data to Sit-Com, trying to predict the Decepticon's next movement. "Steady.....steady." Combat: Loadout takes extra time to assist Sit-Com's next attack. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet sees the Dinobot take the gun out and aim. Bolting over to the side suddenly, the Tetrajet avoids the blast and heads toward Backfire. Then dropping down and braking he opens his canopy and hovers, blasting everyone below him with his jetwash as he lets the Cassettecon out. Once Hinder's out he closes his canopy and blasts back up and over to take another shot at the Dinobot. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses Slag with his Laser attack! Hinder clambers out of the tetrajet and hits the ground none too gracefully.. but she's up and moving again immediately, pelting across the way toward Backfire and his adversary. She still has no idea what she can do to help, but here she is. Backfire draws his Hypno-Ray Rifle from subspace, taking careful aim at the Junkion. And suddenly, another blast from the Autobot add-on pop gun! The Seeker rises this time instead, allowing the shot to impact down below him. "You'll get nothing, but a lesson.. Junkion." he scowls, aiming down the buck rogers space laser. "Haha, you've messed with the best.. I'm afraid! For I am.. Backfire, glory of the empire and sharpshooter extroidanaire!! Once I've drawn a bead, I -never- miss my mark!" Backfire quips, pulling the trigger on the weapons system. Circular rays emit from the tip of the Rifle, a series of neon green circles that quickly grow larger and larger.. Combat: Backfire misses Sit-Com with his Hypno-Ray Rifle attack! "That was a practice shot!" Backfire adds. "Lemme try something," Sit-Com says. He raises his own pistol in his other hand, the one that blasts out sound waves. "You Decepticons could use some Happy Days," he says, "So here's some, courtesy of the Fonz!" Slag decides that he's had enough with this robot stuff. He transforms into his Dinosaur mode, and draws a bead on Windshear, "Me Slag say how about fire, Deceptycon?!" Combat: Sit-Com strikes Backfire with his Turn Down That Racket! Area attack! Combat: Sit-Com misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Turn Down That Racket! Area attack! Slag drops down to all fours as he transforms into his terrible Triceratops mode! Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Fire Breath attack! Ion Assault Cannon detaches from Sit-Com's right arm with a sudden explosion of steam outwards and the metallic *KA-CLACK*. He transforms in mid-air, and lands with a solid *THUD* nearby, frowning as he takes in the situation. Not good. There's alot of firepower flying back and forth and neither side seems to be backing down just yet. The only good thing is that the longer it goes, the more likely the humans get to safety. "Have to bring this to a stop..." He grunts, rushing suddenly and leaping off of the Interstate, then transforming back again in mid-air. And he comes down and lands on Slag's back, a harsh *CLACK* issuing out as he locks into place just behind the Dinobot's crest. A cable snakes down and plugs into the DInobot's back, securing him further as the big cannon barrel looms forward, the targeting reticles now coming over Windshear, for Slag's benefit. Slag isn't a Dinobot anymore. He's a ZOID! Combat: Ion Assault Cannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Loadout takes extra time to assist Metallic Triceratops 's next attack. Dropping the Rifle to his side, Backfire clutches his audio receptors in pain. "Hinder.. end that annoying sidekick, his mettling is prolonging this encounter!" he rasps, dropping to his knees. Clawing away at the sides of his head, the Seeker tries to ignore the noisy blast and get a shot off. "Fools, I've got the bounty in my grasp.. all you are able to accomplish here is further destruction of your human's city!" Combat: Backfire strikes Sit-Com with his PewPew! (Disruptor) attack! Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet gets blasted from behind with soundwaves it seems right after he fires at the Dinobot. But it doesnt bother him. It feels like music and he does love Earth music but hes not familar with 'Happy Days. Then hes suddenly facing a wall of fire from Slag. Again that doesnt seem to bother him. Fire doesnt effect him as much as most other Transformers and he pulls up and out of the heat blast without even a paint blister as a result. Banking around he returns fire on the dinobot with the only weapon hes got in alternate mode; standard laser. Oh but whats this? Looks like Slags wearing that Autobot that was runnign away earlier. This doesnt look well... Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses Metallic Triceratops with his Laser attack! Hinder yeeks! and ducks her head down at the racket, even if it wasn't aimed directly at her. But then it stops and she looks around again, trying to figure out which 'sidekick' Backfire is referring to. Thinks are just too chaotic. But, the only combatant she sees within easy chomping range is Sit-Com, so she bounds toward him at full speed (which a human on a bicycle could overtake easily) and aims her little teeth at the back of one of his legs. Combat: Hinder misses Sit-Com with her one... two... three... CRUNCH! (Punch) attack! Sit-Com fortunately seems to step out of the way of the ferret-tape's little chomping teeth. "Now, let's see if we can't make that dirty con take a bath!" He aims with Loadout's blaster again. "Spraying Lysol and Febreeze!" Somehow, Sit-Com has a feeling that he's going to be dunked in a vat of soap and cleansers, himself. Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Hinder with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ion Rapidfire Area attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ion Rapidfire Area attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Backfire with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ion Rapidfire Area attack! Metallic Triceratops isn't sure of what's going on, but feels Loadout connect with his back, then the cable connects with the Dinobot and the metallic Stegasaurus roars, "Me Slag say Me Slag gotta get one of these!!" as he feels the new weapon come online and infuse him with the power of the smaller Autobot. He surveys his targets, and says "Me Slag take you all out!" as he begins laying down fire at all the Decepticons. Combat: Sit-Com strikes Backfire with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ionic Blast attack! -4 Ion Assault Cannon goes off like a rapifire cannon on Slag's back! Which...he is, come to think of it. Appropriate, no? But after that last bout of firepower in the form of a stream of Ion bolts flying through the air, he's starting to REALLY feel the drain on his systems. So much so that a flashing light starts to scream for attention. "Nngh. Running low....need to..." He doesn't finish the sentence, just concentrates on kicking his generators into overdrive to make up for the huge power loss. Combat: Ion Assault Cannon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Not that sidekick, the other sidekick!" Backfire shouts, lifting up into the air once again. Once Hinder moves in to get a strangle hold on the Junkion, the Seeker smiles again. "Yes, hold him.. while I rip his core out!!" Transforming into his F-16 mode, Backfire lines up the Junkion in his aiming reticles |x|.. and is struck from another Ionic Blast? What the deuce, wasn't Loadout over by the Dinobot? Before recalculating, the Seeker rockets off a concussive missile at his opponent. <> A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Sit-Com with his MISS-ile! attack! Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet watches the sandwiched Autobots fire and as he was not the target, swings around and fires at the dinobot again. "You got whatever it was you wanted here, Backfire?" he asks as he fires. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses Metallic Triceratops with his Laser attack! Hinder completely misses Sit-Com's ankle and ends up skidding to a stop on her side. She hops to her feet again as quickly as she can and looks around again. Where did Sit-Com go? Oh, wait, is that a foot sticking out over there? She goes to see. Combat: Hinder takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Sit-Com yelps as he's nailed by Backfire. "I'll return after these messages!" he says, as he quickly ducks behind something in order to repair some of his injuries. Combat: Sit-Com quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Metallic Triceratops snarls, no pun intended, at the missed shots. "Me Slag say Me Slag try that again. This time with no oops!" he rears back, and does another streetsweeeper move with Loadout's Ion Cannon mounted to him. Combat: Metallic Triceratops sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Hinder with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ion Rapidfire Area attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes F-16 Falcon with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ion Rapidfire Area attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with Ion Assault Cannon 's Ion Rapidfire Area attack! Ion Assault Cannon pivots in place as Slag turns, being completely unable to aim himself, he's totally reliant on the Dinobot to do all of the shooting for him. Again the air fills with a hailstorm of Ion energy bolts, and this time it looks like there was some payout as he can sense connection on Decepticon bodies. But that does nothing for his power woes. With his generators on full bore, he could barely keep up ahead of his energy needs, and he slips waaaaaaaay down, the power meter on his side showing into the red and a critical **WARNING** flashing again and again. It's all Loadout can take, and he transforms finally, rising up, but not even having the strength to get off of Slag's back. All he can do is drape over the Dinobot's neck and sit there, holding weakly onto his crest, drawing air in and out of his systems as he struggles to recover. "I need...I can't...just need...a few moments..." The cannon splits at the muzzle and the stock, spinning in the center and unfolding into the Autobot Loadout. Combat: Loadout takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <> Backfire remarks, swinging back around the area and picking up wherever Sit-Com had managed to duck off. <> Laser blasts almost erupt from the twin positioned recesses on the nosecone, before he's decimated by Slag's assault. Pulling up from the area, Backfire makes a mark for Tetrahex and rockets off. <> Combat: F-16 Falcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Decepticons, the goods are in my grasp.. fall back!" Slugfest says, "Did get cookies?" Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet gets the order to retrat and turns around suddenly to pick up hinder. He heads over to where shes at and dropping down, hovers and opens his cockpit. "Lets get out of here, Hinder..." Hinder hears the order to fall back and turns to run, just as Windshear arrives. She's not stupid, she changes direction immediately and leaps into the open hatch that the tetrajet is offering her. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet closes his canopy and takes off. Sit-Com looks up from fixing himself to see that the Decepticons have bugged out. "Well, that's a relief," he says. Decepticon Message: 2/65 Posted Author Atlantic City Raid! Mon Sep 13 Backfire --------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Decepticon logo is swiftly replaced with Backfire's grinning mug, standing too close to the camera. "Attention comrades, it is I.. Backfire! Glory and all that. Tonight I planned and pulled off a raid on New Jersey itself, more specifically.. Atlantic City! To honor our new Air Commander, and start of his prestigious regime with a bang." the Seeker simpleton smiles, sitting atop three pallets full of boxes. "I was able to turn back the Autobot/Junkion alliance long enough to depart with the goods, well.." Backfire pauses, mumbling under his breath. "With Windshear and Hinder's help." "And now, I treat you to the plentiful bounty of my endeavors!" he grins, tearing into the top box on the pallet. Thrusting a hand into the box, it returns filled with.. poker chips? "What, NO! Nonononono, fooled by the humans! Agah, how could this be??" Flailing around, Backfire knocks over the camera and it shuts off.. returning to the spinning Decepticon logo. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "NO BACKFIRE that is VALUBLE HUMAN CURRENCY" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Plastic chips??" Windshear reads the report. "I helped you get... poker chips?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Yes, I have seen it on the human reports, they are mad for those chips, they are the same as their currency! They are worth millions! I will buy them off you for say, a dozen energon cubes..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "A dozen? Do you think me a fool, Blueshift? Make it eleven, and you have a deal!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Yesssss"